Guild Altar
Guild members may spend their guild contribution to perform blessings at the guild altar (not to be confused with Divine Altar). This is essentially like spinning a prize wheel for random prizes. Each blessing will consume 20 contribution points. The higher the level of the altar, the more blessings a member may perform. Members get 3 blessings per altar level (3 at level 1, 6 at level 2, 9 at level 3, etc). The rewards for were updated to include more items in Patch 4.0. As of the current patch, the Guild Altar was changed drastically; players can choose one of three deities to devote per blessing. Each deity requires 20 contribution per blessing; however, the second and third deities require 20 and 30 Guild Merit, respectively. First Deity Scrolls see Scroll * Crit Scroll * Health Scroll * Magic Attack Scroll * Magic Defense Scroll * Physical Attack Scroll * Physical Defense Scroll * Troop Count Scroll * Enhanced Bounty Scroll Luck Stones * Lvl. 6 Luck Stone * Lvl. 7 Luck Stone * Lvl. 8 Luck Stone * Lvl. 9 Luck Stone Gems * Random Lvl. 1 Gem * Random Lvl. 2 Gem * Random Lvl. 3 Gem * Lvl. 6 Luck Stone * Lvl. 7 Luck Stone * Lvl. 8 Luck Stone * Lvl. 9 Luck Stone EXP (The books can also be sold for gold.) * Lvl. 1 EXP Book x1 (500 EXP) * Lvl. 2 EXP Book x1 (1,000 EXP) * Lvl. 3 EXP Book x1 (5,000 EXP) Seed see Seed for detailed information on crops * L1 Gold Seed x5 * L2 Gold Seed x5 * L3 Gold Seed x5 * L2 Daru Seed x5 * L2 Daru Seed x5 * L3 Daru Seed x5 * L1 Kyanite Seed x5 * L2 Kyanite Seed x5 * L3 Kyanite Seed x5 * L1 EXP Seed x5 * L2 EXP Seed x5 * L3 Leveler's Seed x5 Potion See Potion * Random Lvl. 2 Potion * Random Lvl. 3 Potion * Random Lvl. 4 Potion * Random Lvl. 5 Potion * Major Stamina Potion * Extreme Stamina Potion Gold see Gold * 5,000 Gold * 10,000 Gold * 20,000 Gold * 50,000 Gold * 100,000 Gold Daru see Daru * 2,000 Daru * 5,000 Daru * 10,000 Daru * 20,000 Daru * 50,000 Daru Bound Balens see Bound Balens * 2 Bound Balens * 4 Bound Balens * 6 Bound Balens * 8 Bound Balens * 10 Bound Balens Shop Items * Crypt Key (server announcement) Misc * Mount Training Whip * Shadow Crystal x5 * Socketing Rod x1 * Soul Crystal x5 * Sylph Equipment Shard x2 * Sylph Sepulcrum x1 Second Deity Scrolls * Enhanced Bounty Scroll Diamonds * Random Lvl. 1 Diamond Runestones * 1x Runestone Misc * Soul Crystal x5 Bound Balens * 6 Bound Balens Old Guild Altar Drop Categories EXP (The books can also be sold for gold.) * Lvl. 1 EXP Book x1 (500 EXP) * Lvl. 2 EXP Book x1 (1,000 EXP) * Lvl. 3 EXP Book x1 (5,000 EXP) Shop Item * Skeleton Key * Enhanced Bounty Scroll * Soul Crystal x5 * Runestone * City Protection Token * Bullhorn (Small) (no longer drops?) Tokens * Mahra (server announcement) * Sylph Sepulcrum (server announcement) * Soul Crystal x5 Category:Strategy Guides Category:Guild